


Light Becomes What It Touches Fanart

by MulaSaWala



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Of a fanfic, enjoy, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala
Summary: Fanart for Light Becomes What It Touches by st_aurafina





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Light Becomes What it Touches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770667) by [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina). 



> This was a super fun fic to make art for! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! <3

This is the banner

This one is chibi Grace in a giant parfait, John in a coffee, and Harold (far away) in tea with binoculars!

Maybe a colored version of this one day, because it was really fun to draw!

This one is super sketchy. It's John and Grace, and Grace is lying down. I will admit, this was just an excuse to draw Grace in a pink bathrobe with fuzzy bunny slippers.

NSFW Warning!!!

A SCENE FROM THE EPILOGUE!!! AAAAAA! <3 <3 <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a colored version sooner than i thought!
> 
> This was done by the great Zaniida! Yaaaaaaay <3

[](http://tinypic.com/?ref=15fqbna)


End file.
